


A good long lick

by AnOddSock



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Cock Rings, Crack, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Sam Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: Dean has always had this idea, something he wants to try. Sam has finally given in and agreed to the fantasy, but heisreserving the right to complain about it the entire time. Things heat up until they're steamy hot but they're about to go ice, ice cold...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854007
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, cracky porn!
> 
> For my kink bingo square: Cock Ring

It started with a kiss, an entirely un-Winchester-like phenomenon, all exploring hands and soft sheets and teasing little nips of teeth. Dean hadn’t even let him undress yet. Just clambered into his lap and held his face gently in both hands and explored his mouth like it was uncharted territory.

Which it wasn’t. They knew each other inside and out, literally. Guts and all, there was nothing hidden between them and yet Dean was insisting on taking it slow. It would be romantic except Sam knew what he’d agreed to tonight and knew Dean was drawing it out for his own sickening enjoyment. 

Sam was going to suffer, and hate it, and probably also love the look on Dean’s face as his fantasy came true and he savoured every second of this sticky, sweet torment. The bastard.

Sam bucked his hips up looking for friction and Dean artfully rose to let him hump empty air, chuckling evilly as he did so. Sam hated his evil chuckle and stupid dumb idea and sighed dramatically to let his displeasure be known.

“Come on, let’s get on with it already!”

“Patience grasshopper, I wanna work up to it.”

“Why, just, I already—mmphhf—Dean. I already agreed to it, let’s just—” he pulled back with a laugh. “Get your tongue out of my mouth and listen to me for a second!”

“Get that stick out of your ass and then maybe we’ll talk.”

“Don’t you wanna touch me where it counts?” He canted up his hips, nudging their denim-clad groins together like teenagers in a backseat, eager for things to heat up as quickly as possible. “I can tell you’re already hard, can’t we just get down to it?”

“I didn’t know you were that eager, Sammy. Here I am trying to give you a good time and you want me to  _ rush? _ Nah-ah, no way. Let me rev up your engine nice and slow and I’ll have you purring beautifully.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You just want to tease me.”

“You  _ wound _ me. Shut up and kiss me or I’ll drag this out even longer.” 

Sam leaned into his displeasure rolling his eyes, exaggerating the movement by dropping his head back to the pillows. “Alright, have your way with me.”

Dean rewarded him by nipping along his jawline and rolling Sam’s earlobe between his teeth. “There, I knew I could get you on board.”

Sam guessed taking it slow wasn’t all bad.

* * *

They did get naked eventually, and Sam was positively humming from being touched and tickled and loved, on every inch of his skin. He tried to be content and enjoy what Dean was offering—which was pretty much pleasure on a silver platter—as he knew he’d like the second half of the evening much, much less.

He all but shivered in anticipation and it was not the good kind.

“Have fun there Sammy?” Dean asked from between his legs, where he was resting his head on Sam’s thigh and kitten licking and teasing Sam’s balls. 

“For now.”

“Don’t look so much like I’m taking you to the gallows, this is fun, remember?” 

Dean finally—fucking  _ finally _ —touched his fingertips to Sam’s cock and Sam groaned in relief. He’d been half-hard for half-a-goddam-hour, it was about time he saw some proper action. Not that he was watching the clock, he just had an innate sense of time where Dean and sex were involved. There were only so many times you could fuck someone before you knew every trick up their sleeve, and how long it might take to cycle through all of them in one night was the easiest math he’d ever done.

“Fun for you maybe,” he growled, but he did smile at Dean as dancing fingertips became a warm palm, and the warm palm urged his hot blood to fill him up.

As Dean massaged and stroked, Sam finally had to tip his head back and huff out a breath and think of England to not ruin the entire endeavour with one ill-timed culmination.

Half an hour after  _ that _ Dean declared he was, finally, acceptably ready. “Time to lock this big bad boy down.”

Sam whined. The prolonged erection already felt like some kind of penance he didn’t want to give, and now Dean wanted to deny it? Fuck.

“Do we really need…?”

Dean looked at him askance, raising his eyebrows. “You may be a lot of things but impervious to the cold you are not.”

Sam waved a hand, “You don’t know.”

Dean kissed his lips, and ground a palm onto his cock. “This is my fantasy, remember, I researched the best way to do this, honest-to-god research, Sam. I won’t do that for just anything. I know what I’m doing.”

And then Dean slipped the rubbery silicone over Sam’s sack, clasped the adjoining ring around the base of his cock and—though it pained Sam to admit it—eased him into a state of heightened pleasure just by the mere fact it was out of his own control.

Not that Dean stopped  _ there. _ Oh no, that would be too easy. He continued to tease Sam and Sam was sure all mercy had been abandoned because this was pure torture. He couldn’t find release, couldn’t force his balls to empty their load as they held firm inside the restriction, and no amount of naming serial killers in his head eased the raging hard-on that stuck out like an ugly portent of doom from his groin.

“Dean, come on, I’m ready, I’m fucking here and willing, come on come on come on.”

“I know, you’re a regular Care Bear, rising to the challenge and ready to win the day!”

“What…? What?!”

Dean grinned devilishly. “See now I know this is working, you didn’t flag even a little at the mention of those tiny fuzzy weirdos. ‘Caring is what counts’ right, and I care so much about making this perfect.”

“Stop talking about cartoons,” Sam gasped. “And get on with it already!”

“Sure thing, I think we’re good to go. You’re pretty much out of your mind right now?”

Sam nodded frantically.

“Good, then you’re gonna find this next bit so much easier to handle.”

Sam arched his back to stretch his tense muscles, and watched as Dean nuzzled his palm and planted a kiss on the inside of his wrist.

Then Dean leaned over, and picked up the ice-cream scoop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly curious what you all think is about to happen with that ice-cream scoop... *waggles eyebrows*
> 
> Chapter two to follow as soon as I get my act together, gimme a day or two!


	2. Art!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPN Kink bingo fill: Vanilla sex
> 
> Be forewarned, this chapter contains explicit artwork! A full on dick! That's it, that's all it is. 
> 
> I told you this was cracky...

“Dean. Oh god, Dean.”

“I know, you’re doing so well.”

“Fuck! That’s cold, fuck!”

“Hold still or you’re going to ruin it. Here let me just…”

“Don’t sit on me.”

“I need you to hold still or this isn’t going to work.”

“Hurry up, oh god, hurry up.”

“Gimme a sec, yeah, there you go. Perfect.”

“I can’t see it. At least let me see it?”

“I’m gonna give you the blow job of your life after this, you won’t regret it.”

“Mmmhhnhhh, Dean, hurry up.”

“One lick, just one, then I’ll turn around and you can see me swallow it all, and you can squirm as much as you like.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible I drew Sam's dick too big compared to the size of Dean's hand? Yes. Do any of us care? NO. Anatomy who?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little story and the artwork to finish it with, comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. Thanks for looking at my work!


End file.
